Talk:Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique
summonging or other technique? In the chapter this was used, i just read it, i did not see anywhere it was called a summon or the name for the jutsu anywhere. it seemed to function like a summon though. do others think this a kekkai genkai summoning or just a powerful technique? -- (talk) 09:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't summoned.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm a new user here, And I have accurate knowledge according to the story of Naruto, this wood dragon technique is just a normal technique.--Naruto6paths (talk) 11:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) That is what i thought, for 1 never heard of a kekkai genkai summon, and besides it didint even have summoning trade mark smoke, but the main page of this site said summon.-- (talk) 18:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Makara This dragon is very similar to Makara --Loaderoid (talk) 11:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Good find.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, its worth a trivia.--Naruto6paths (talk) 12:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Deletion??? I heavily disagree. It's obvious that it's a Jutsu, so why delete it? --X29 14:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's not being deleted, the redirect was tagged for such.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Why was the trivia about the Ova inconsistency deleted from the page, i thought that was actually interesting since i read somewhere online that the Ova from generations where semi canonical.-- (talk) 18:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Because technically there isn't an inconsistency. Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands is used when sealing the tailed beast, Wood Dragon keeps the beast still.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw ok i get it, thanks for clearing that up.-- (talk) 18:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Kanji name The raws of this chapter (not scan) has been released. Can someone check the kanji name of this technique? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I can, but I don't have any script of the chapter~ Seelentau 愛議 22:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::So check this link and translate what Madara said about this technique. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 07:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Done! The kanji of this jutsu is ウッドリリース：ウッドドラゴン Kyuu-chan (talk) 07:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::It doesn't take a genius to see the kanji for wood dragon in the text, and that has nothing to do with it. That's as fake as a three dollar bill. Omnibender - Talk - 10:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I got my hands on the raw (sorry, got home only now), the name's ウッドリリース：ウッドドラゴン... no, just kidding, Madara just says 木龍 Mokuryū, which is more of a description. Seelentau 愛議 14:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :So basically, this should have been kept as "Wood Dragon" all along, and tagged as unnamed due to being just a description, a la Mirage Genjutsu and Black Lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Obito's is "not the same" So they lack the long noses and they immediately aren't the same? This isn't the first time techniques have had different variants. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't even see Obito listed as a user--Elveonora (talk) 19:31, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Cerez undid it... --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::What the hell?--Elveonora (talk) 19:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Calm Down. He cannot be listed as a user, as they arent the same technique. Just b/c cause theyre both dragons, only proves that they are similar. We Know the effects of the Wood Dragon technique; it absorbs chakra and subdues tailed beast. Obito did nothing but slam his makeshift dragons into shinobi "fodder". Hence forth, i reiterate, they are only similar KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 20:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: They're not the same technique. They don't even look similar to each other, other than having a semblance of draconian bodies. Their faces were structured differently, were used differently, etc. Obito isn't a user. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Except they are Mokuton dragons still--Elveonora (talk) 07:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::And this isn't a word association game. We don't look at things and just lump them together. In a case like this we would wait for further info to confirm.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Im bringing this discusion back up. Obito created this technique from charka absobring roots so presumably the attack would also absorb chakra and as for its different appearance, this discussion took place before we knew the wood dragon could take on different appearance as we saw with Hashiram's wood dragons. So basically Obtio's method of creating the justu is different but the end result is the same.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:27, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Does Jin no Sho list Obito as a user of fancy dragons?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:44, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Negate other chakra absorbing techniques In chapter 656, this technique was said to negate other chakra absorbing techniques. I've checked two seemingly independent translations of the text and they are both semantically identical. NoJutsu (talk) 18:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Your point being? In theory, that works for any two chakra absorption techniques being used against one another. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :: My point being: I just wanted to point out a rather obvious point that may be worthy of inclusion in the trivia section. That was all. I wasn't trying to bite. NoJutsu (talk) 17:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Not biting. I thought this was in the article already. Wasn't it? I could have sworn I read it. Omnibender - Talk - 11:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I put it in the article and then explained the act here. I do some edits that way if I suspect the edit may be contended; that way, everyone can avoid an unnecessary edit-war and instead talk things through. NoJutsu (talk) 17:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Current anime image The current new one hardly shows the dragon in its entirety, how about we use this instead? Norleon (talk) 12:52, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :This was the best shot for that scene and I hate to admit that this was badly depicted. For you question, I have no problem to use your suggested image. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Could we put both manga and anime pic? (Kuroiraikou (talk) 13:07, May 15, 2014 (UTC)) :Don't know if that would be needed. Anyway, I am replacing the image now, if there's a problem with that, discuss it here. Norleon (talk) 16:29, May 21, 2014 (UTC) This technique was animated again can we change the current pic?(Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC))